


In a Moment Like This

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day seven: endings, M/M, Memories, Moments, Victuuri Week 2017, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: They made a lot of memories together before that dramatic one they made at the Cup of China.Day Seven: EndingsYuuri Prompt: Memories/Moments





	

Their first kiss wasn’t on the ice at the Cup of China, even if it was their first kiss on international television. 

\---

After the banquet, Viktor and Chris had helped Yuuri track down all his clothes and were trying to wrangle him back into them. 

“You took yours off too,” Yuuri told Chris.

“And now they’re on me again, dear Yuuri. Time for yours to be back on as well!”

Yuuri whined some more. “It’s too hot.”

“You can change when you get back to your hotel room.” Viktor patted Yuuri’s arm. “But you need clothes on so we can walk you back.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up (at the idea of Viktor walking him back, probably) and he finally decided to put his pants back on. Once he was decent enough, Viktor and Chris each grabbed an arm and began the task of dragging the wobbling man back to his room. 

Once they had managed to get Yuuri up to his room on the fifth floor, they realised that nobody knew where Yuuri’s cardkey was. “Maybe in his pocket?” Viktor suggested.

Chris checked his back pockets (of course he did) while Viktor checked the front ones. Viktor ended up finding the key.

“Oh wow, thanks!” Yuuri stumbled a bit as Viktor adjusted his hold on him to open the door. “You opened my room.”

“That we did.” Viktor gave Yuuri a smile and returned the key to him once the door was open. “Can you get inside by yourself?”

Yuuri gripped the edge of the doorframe for a moment before righting himself. “Yes yes, I’m fine.”

“We’re glad.”

Yuuri patted Chris on the shoulder. “You are a good.”

Chris just laughed. “You are a ‘good’ as well, Yuuri. A good many things.”

Yuuri leaned toward Viktor and Viktor expected a pat on the shoulder as well before they all parted ways.

What he got instead was a kiss on the cheek. 

“I had fun!” Yuuri slurred out. “Goodnight!”

The door closed behind Yuuri and both Viktor and Chris waited for a moment, listening for any signs of distress. When none came, they walked back down the hallway to find their own hotel rooms.

“Your hand is still on your cheek.” Chris gave Viktor an amused look. Viktor, to his credit, hadn’t even realised he’d touch his cheek to begin with.

\---

It was a beautiful, warm July day in Hasetsu and Viktor had just told Yuuri that instead of spending the day running and practicing ballet as previously planned, they would go swimming instead.

“Swimming?”

“At the beach!” Viktor shoved a bag at Yuuri. “I already packed a swimsuit for you, let’s go!”

Yuuri didn’t argue with him. It was too hot for him to even want to go for a run anyway. “So we won’t train today?”

“Swimming counts as training.”

Yuuri almost expected Viktor to order him to start doing laps out in the ocean once they arrived at the beach. Instead, he pulled out two beach towels and a tube of sunscreen and motioned for Yuuri to sit down. “Sit, sit, I’ll help with your sunscreen.” 

“That’s okay, I can do it myself.”

“You can’t get your back yourself.”

Yuuri thought for a moment before shrugging and sitting down on one of the towels. “I guess that’s true. But just my back, I’ll do the rest.”

Viktor took his time rubbing sunscreen onto Yuuri’s back and shoulders (“Don’t want to miss a spot and have you getting burnt!”) but Yuuri didn’t mind so much. Viktor had toned it down on some of the face touching and hand clasping he’d done those first few days after he’d arrived at Hasetsu, but Yuuri had also gotten more used to receiving attention from Viktor, so having Viktor’s hands on his skin didn’t automatically make him blush.

Having Viktor’s lips on his skin still made him turn a bright shade of red, apparently. 

Viktor dropped a quick kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder and then pulled back casually, as if he did that all the time. “All finished! Do me now?”

“I. Alright.”

Yuuri’s skin didn’t actually burn, thanks to Viktor’s careful sunscreen application, but his shoulder sure felt like it was for the rest of the afternoon.

\---

Yuuri finished helping his mother wash the dishes after dinner and was just heading up to his room when Viktor called out to him.

“Yuuri! Come watch a movie with me!” Viktor was waving him over toward the television set and Yuuri quickly obliged, flopping down next to him.

“What are we watching?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor just shrugged. “I have no idea. I think it’s a romance?”

Yuuri looked at the screen. A man and woman were holding hands, walking along a river. They were discussing their future plans and Yuuri wondered how much of it Viktor was actually picking up, since the movie was in Japanese and even though Viktor’s grasp of the language was getting better, he was far from fluent. “You’re right, it is a romance.”

“How perfect that we’re watching it together, then.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s lips on the side of his temple, just a quick brush of lips against skin, and then Viktor was back to facing the screen again.

The movie didn’t end up being that great in the end, but neither Viktor nor Yuuri seemed to mind.

\---

Yuuri tried not to drink too much, since he knew how disastrous that could end up being, and it wasn’t good to be drinking during the skating season anyway, but he did join Viktor at the bar every now and then.

Viktor didn’t seem to have the same reservations about drinking too much.

He had his head resting against the top of the table they were at and Yuuri was wondering if he should start trying to drag Viktor back home. Viktor mumbled something that Yuuri didn't catch while Yuuri was talking to the bar owner about settling their bill. Yuuri turned to the other man once he was finished. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“You have a bruise.”

“A bruise?” Yuuri scrunched his nose up in confusion before looking down at his hands (since they were the only part of him other than his face and neck really visible at the moment and he sure hoped he hadn’t been walking around unknowingly with a bruised face). Sure enough, there was a dark purple bruise on the side of his right hand, running all the way from his wrist to the middle of his pinkie finger. “Ah. Must be from one of my falls.”

Viktor’s arm was dangling at his side, but it suddenly shot up from under the table as Viktor reached out to take Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Your poor hand, you really should be more careful.”

The angle was awkward, since Viktor still had the side of his face pressed against the tabletop, but he managed to plant a two gentle kisses on Yuuri’s bruised skin, one on his finger and one on the side of his wrist.

“Am I healed now?” Yuuri’s cheeks were a faint pink, but it was mostly out of amusement.

“You are,” Viktor agreed. “All better now.”

\---

Viktor still hadn’t gotten his request for a sleepover met with an affirmative answer, but Yuuri no longer denied him entry to his bedroom entirely. It was a couple days after the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, and Viktor was seated next to Yuuri on his bed, the two of them bent over Yuuri’s laptop watching videos of his performance from the other day.

Viktor had been pausing the video now and then, pointing out parts where Yuuri’s free leg was sloppy or the landing of a jump was uneven, but when he got to the video of Yuuri’s free skate, he paused on a close up of Yuuri’s face. “Your expression here,” he said. “You look too stiff, almost unhappy.”

Yuuri examined the image before nodding. “I’ll work on that.”

“It’s the part of the program expressing when I arrived.” Yuuri stopped looking at the screen and glanced up at Viktor instead. Yuuri couldn’t quite place the expression Viktor himself was wearing. “Is that how you felt?”

Something in Yuuri’s chest was threatening to burst at those words because no, he had not felt unhappy when Viktor had arrived, and even if he had felt nervous or confused in the beginning, that was no longer the case. 

He had paused too long, he could tell from the way Viktor was looking at him, but he was struggling to find a way to respond. He wasn’t unhappy with Viktor being there. He had been stiff because of the competition, not because of Viktor coming to be his coach, not because he was thinking about Viktor while he skated. 

Yuuri’s heart was light, his stomach fluttering, as he leaned up to touch his lips to Viktor’s own.

“I’m happy you’re here,” he said after he pulled back. “Don’t ever think I’m not.”

Viktor touched his fingers to his lips for a moment before grinning and dropping his hand to the laptop, pressing play on the video once more. 


End file.
